Conventionally, it is known that there is an absorbent article in which a heightened middle unit which is continuous in a longitudinal direction of an absorbent article in an absorber, and which is larger in thickness than a peripheral unit, is provided, and in which a wing unit extensive to each outside in a widthwise direction of the absorbent article is provided (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).